WO 2007/082608 A1 relates to a control arrangement which detects a temperature sensor output and, depending on that sensor output, varies the fuel supplies within the burner in such a way as to maintain the temperature of a component part below a maximum value, while keeping the fuel in incoming fuel supply line substantially constant.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide a combustion device, while substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more problems of known systems.